Shadow Peashooter/Gallery
This is the gallery for Shadow Peashooter. General ShadowPea.png|HD Shadow Peashooter Shadowpeashooter_powered.png|HD powered Shadow Peashooter Shadow Peashooter Costume HD.png|HD Costumed Shadow Peashooter ShadowPea2.png|Hiding Shadow Peashooter's Artwork Shadow Peashooter Images from EA Blog Post.png|Render of Shadow Peashooter from a blog post Shadow Peashooter New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Shadow Peashooter Locked Seed Packet.jpg|Locked seed packet ImitaterShadowPeashooterSeedPacket.jpg|Imitater seed packet Shadow Peashooter Ready to Unlock.png|Shadow Peashooter ready to be unlocked Screenshot 20180911-172539.jpg|Unlocked Unpowered Shadow Peashooter Projectile.jpg|Shadow Peashooter's unpowered shadowy pea Shadow Peashooter Laser Attack.jpg|Shadow Peashooter's powered attack Unpowered Shadow Peashooter Plant Food Projectile.jpg|Plant Food shadowy pea (2 Moonflowers) Powered Shadow Peashooter Plant Food Projectile.jpg|Plant Food shadowy pea (3 Moonflowers) Unarmed Shadow Peashooter.jpg|Hiding shadowpeaLV3.png|Projectile (level 3-6) shadowpeaLV3_RIPzombie.png|Powered attack (level 3-6) ShadowPeashooterProjectileLevel7-10.jpg|Projectile (level 7-10) ShadowPeashooterProjectileLevel7-10Powered.jpg|Powered attack (level 7-10) Shadiw Peashooter Gold Tile 1.jpg|Shadow Peashooter on a Gold Tile Shadow Peashooter Gold Tile 2.jpg|Powered Shadow Peashooter on a Gold Tile Shadow Peashooter Gold Tile 3.jpg|Hiding Shadow Peashooter on a Gold Tile Shadow Peashooter seed packet.png|Shadow Peashooter's seed packet without sun cost 2018-06-25 (9).png|Shadow Peashooter's seed packet texture Epic Quest - Shadow Peashooter.png|Shadow Peashooter's Epic Quest Shadow Peashooter's Summer Vacation Ad.png|Shadow Peashooter in an ad for the Shadow Peashooter's Summer Vacation event Obtaining Shadow Peashooter Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Shadow Peashooter seed packets from a piñata Shadow Peashooter Level Up.jpg|Shadow Peashooter's animation when it is ready to level up Shadow Peashooter's Tournament.png|Shadow Peashooter in an ad for Shadow Peashooter's Tournament Screenshot_2018-09-11-23-03-55-1.png|Shadow Peashooter in an ad for the Shadow Peashooter's Summer Vacation event in the main menu 0AFAD49B-A61B-40B6-B667-A2E58AA6F003.jpeg|Epic Quest via Travel Log menu Shadow Peashooter Sprites.png|Shadow Peashooter's textures WateredShadowPeashooter.jpg|Shadow Peashooter being watered in the Zen Garden BoostedShadowPeashooterinZenGarden.jpg|Boosted Shadow Peashooter in the Zen Garden ShadowPeashooterEndlessCard.jpg|Shadow Peashooter's Endless Zone card (Level 1-5) ShadowPeashooterEndlessZoneCardLevel6-10.jpg|Shadow Peashooter's Endless Zone card (Level 6-10) ShadowPeashooterreachingLevel5.jpg|Shadow Peashooter reaching Level 5 LawnFullofPoweredShadowPeashooters.jpg|A lawn full of powered Shadow Peashooters GrayedOutShadowPeashooter.jpg|A grayed out Shadow Peashooter FrozenShadowPeashooter.jpg|Shadow Peashooter frozen ShadowPeashooteronLilyPad.jpg|Shadow Peashooter on a Lily Pad PeashooterandhisShadow.jpg|Shadow Peashooter with its normal counterpart 20180917_152053.png|Shadow Peashooter's idle animation paused so his mouth is detached 38610E64-A838-4927-91DA-6D69F1E30236.jpeg|Powered Shadow Peashooter in a minecart D69B924A-BC19-4595-9F34-39B19B50E198.jpeg|Shadow Peashooter's piñata in the shop 9CDDBF07-A1CF-475C-942D-D8C2422C93F4.jpeg|A Shadow Peashooter placed on a plankless lane in Pirate Seas Weird componentshadow.jpg|A rare captured part of Shadow Peashooter's powered attack Lawn of Doom Level Up (With Shadow Peashooter).png|Shadow Peashooter alongside with Ghost Pepper, Jack O' Lantern and Witch Hazel in the Lawn of Doom level-up advertisement LawnofDoomPowerBundle2018.jpg|Shadow Peashooter alongside with Ghost Pepper and Jack O' Lantern in the Lawn of Doom Power Bundle 12DaysofFeastivusDay4ShadowPeashooter.jpg|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement for the 4th day of Feastivus 2018 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSale.jpg|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSaleMenu.jpg|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 in the main menu IMG 20190129 190208 667.JPG|Shadow Peashooter with costume ShadowPeashooterPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Shadow Peashooter featured as Plant of the Week Shadow Peashooter Plant of the Week Limited Time.PNG|Shadow Peashooter featured as Plant of the Week for limited time offer ShadowPeashootergettingEaten.jpg|Shadow Peashooter getting eaten (due to a glitch) Mulch Madness Peashooters.jpg|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement of Mulch Madness Mulch Madness Semifinals.jpg|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement of Mulch Madness Semifinals Mulch Madness Final.PNG|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement of Mulch Madness Final 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 7 Shadow Peashooter.PNG|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement for the 7th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale.PNG|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale Main Menu.PNG|Shadow Peashooter in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 in the main menu Chinese version Chinese Shadow Pea Ad.jpg|A Chinese ad for Shadow Peashooter Shadowpeachinesealmanacentry.jpeg|Almanac entry in the Chinese Version Shadowpeachineseseedpacketwithimitater.jpeg|Its seed packet with its imitated version in the Chinese Version Other How to Draw Shadow Peashooter.jpg|Official How to Draw Shadow Peashooter Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Shadow Peashooter - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.376)|By